Siempre te amaré
by Damaris Blair
Summary: Damaris quiere volver a Okinawa para ver a sus amigos, una persona intentará detenerla de la manera equivocada y se dará cuenta de que aun siente algo por ella,cosa que hará que se arrepienta de lo que le dijo antes de irse.Mal resumen lo sé .n.
1. 1 Recuerdos

Damaris Blair, una chica muy linda, de cabellos marrones recogido en una trenza muy larga, con el flekillo en un lado aguantado por dos orquillas rosas, con los ojos de color plata, iba caminando por la calle en una noche fria de invierno. Toda la calle estaba llena de nieve. Llevaba un abrigo negro como la noche, unos pantalones vaqueros tambien negros, y una bufanda gris de cuadros(tambn) negros. Era de nacionalidad inglesa, aunque se fue a vivir a Okinawa(japon) para visitar a sus abuelos de parte de su padre y quedarse con ellos un año, pasado el año tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos e irse a italia por el trabajo de su padre y de su madre, desde entonces pasó 2 años, pero aun mantenia el contacto con sus amigos de Okinawa(yo:ya sabeisss...msn , tuenti, y eso).Mientras caminaba miraba el suelo, podia escuchar los tipicos ruidos de la calle. Era navidad, algunos cantaban villanciscos, otros se decian:feliz navidad, un niño mirando el escaparate con mucha admiración, el niño le decia a su madre que queria el balón de fútbol que habia en el escaparate...

...Fútbol...

Esa palabra era la qe mas odiaba Damaris, le traia terribles recuerdos de hace 1 año, de cuando estaba en su ''maravilloso'' equipo de fútbol, el equipo D. El cuarto equipo dirigido por Ray Dark al cual llamaban Mr. D , el capitán era Demonio Strada. Recordaba ella aun cuando Ray Dark les ofrecio a ella y a sus amigos mas poder, a cambio de que siguieran sus ordenes, ese dia jamas lo podria olvidar...Pero todo aquello no debia recordarlo, por que sino recordaria aquel amor olvidado. Llegó a casa, era una casa pequeña de color crema con el tejado de madera oscura, entró por la puerta de color chocolate. Su madre la recibió en cuanto salió de la cocina, la madre de Damaris era de cabello marrón, como su hija, pero mas corto, lo tenia por encima de los hombros, y tenia unos ojos rojos. Fue a abrazar a su hija.

-Hola cariño.-Le excibió una dulce sonrisa a su hija, la cual estaba seria hundida en sus pensamientos, la madre se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de nieve, lo tenia por encima de la cabeza y los hombros.-Tienes nieve por encima, tranquila, ahora te la quito.-La niña seguia sin decir nada, su madre le quitó la nieve que tenia por encima. Damaris le dió a su madre el abrigo y la bufanda, esta los puso en el perchero.-¿estás bien? Te veo un poco callada.-Decia eso su madre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente, Damaris aparto con su mano muy bruscamente la de su madre, esta se quedo estupefacta al ver tal acción que hizo su hija.

-Mama, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en una cosa.-Y a continuación se fue por las escaleras, en dirección hacia su cuarto.

-Damaris...¿no vienes a cenar?-dijo su madre con la cara un poco triste acercandose a la escalera.

-No, no tengo hambre.- Se fue a su habitación. Encendió el ordenador, y se conectó al msn. Estaban conectados de sus amigos de Okinawa: Karen, y Maquenzie. Le habló primero a Karen, el chico peliazul de ojos rosas/fucsia-oscuro. El era el mejor amigo que tenia en Okinawa, a ambos les gustaba la musica, se conocieron de un modo un tanto curioso...

_-·Flash Back·-_

_Damaris acababa de llegar a Okinawa, despues de visitar a sus abuelos les pidio a sus padres que si podia salir a la calle dar una vuelta, estos asintieron y le pidieron que si se perdia que les llamase.(yo:claro, porque ella acababa de llegar y no conocia ese lugar para nada.) La niña se fue de casa y se dirigió hacia mas o menos sitios que podria recordar mas tarde a la vuelta a casa. Iba por una playa,y ya estaba la puesta de sol. Le daba patadas a una lata de coca-cola vacia que se encontro por el camino, cuando se acercó a un cubo de la basura tiró la lata ahí._

_-¡Cuidado!- Miró de donde provenia la voz, pero le estaba apunto de dar una pelota de fútbol en plena cara. Antes de que le diera en la cara un chico peliazul con unos cascos detenió el balón con los pies en el aire de un salto. Después el chico peliazul le pasó el balón a un chico que tenia unas gafas de sol, era moreno, tenia el pelo rojo/naranja y llevaba una especie tupé, el peliazul miró a un chico que tenia el pelo azul y parecia un tiburón._

_-¡Spike! ¡Ten cuidado hacia donde tiras el balón! ¡Casi le das a esta chica!-Le dijo un poco molesto._

_-¡Lo siento!-Dijo Spike arrascandose la nuca. El peliazul se giró mirando a Damaris con cara de disculpa._

_-Hola.-Dijo sonriendo, tenia una sonrisa hermosa, y unos ojos muy lindos, de color rosa/fucsia-oscuro._

_-H-hola.-Dijo Damaris un poco tímida._

_-¿te hiciste daño?Lo siento por el balón que casi te da, es que estabamos entrenando y se le desvió el balón.-_

_-e...no me hice daño, gracias por salvarme de ese balón.- Ella jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, nunca habia visto a un chico tan lindo como aquel. Inevitablemente se sonrojó, el chico se percató de su sonrojo._

_-De nada, oye, ¿me dices tu nombre? y de paso...tu número de teléfono.-Ella se puso aun mas roja._

_-M-me llamo Damaris Blair...y mi numero de telefono...¿te lo apunto en un papel?-_

_-Si, por favor Damaris, no seria capaz de aprenderlo de memoria.- Ella sacó un papel y un boli(yo:0.0 ya lo tenia preparado?), se lo apuntó y se lo dió._

_-mmm...tu número de movil es: 678 340 567, no?(yo: ese número me lo e inventando, k nadie llame a ese número pensando k es el mio de verdad xD)-_

_-si.-_

_-te llamaré esta noche-Le guiñó el ojo a la chica y se fue a entrenar._

**Conver con Karen:**

**Damaris_love12:Holaa =D**

**KarenXmusicX:olaa**

**Damaris_love12:k tal va todo x ahi?**

**KarenXmusicX:bienn, aunque Maquenzie esta un poco depre.**

**Damaris_love12:depre? 0.o si el no te pone depre con nada, es super alegre y tiene siempre muy buena onda! =0**

**KarenXmusicX: pues es que veras...empezó a salir con una chica...**

**Damaris_love12:=D k bn! me alegro por el, y es wapa?**

**KarenXmusicX:si..pero..**

**Damaris_love12:pero? =O**

**KarenXmusicX:en la primera cita la cagó definitivamente**

**Damaris_love12:xk? 0.0**

**KarenXmusicX:por que se olvido ir a la cita ._.''**

**Damaris_love12:LOL xk?**

**KarenXmusicX:por que se quedo dormido.**

**Damaris_love12:xDDDDDD **

**KarenXmusicX:jaja xD **

**Damaris_love12:que despistado xD**

**KarenXmusicX:si xD **

**Damaris_love12:hablare con el para animarle =3**

**KarenXmusicX:Ok.**

**Conver con Maquenzie:**

**Damaris_love12:hola maquen!=D**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:ola...**

**Damaris_love12:oye, te veo depre, es por tu chica?**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:si...**

**Damaris_love12:no es la unica k lo sepas! =O ademas ella no era tu tipo! sabes xk?**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:xk...**

**Damaris_love12:xk si ella kiere salir contigo se tendria k esperar cosas como esas! y si te kisiera de verdad, te abria perdonado, si ubiera sido yo, te lo perdonaria, todos cometeros errores, no? ella se pierde pasarlo bomba contigo, reir contigo, ect ect. no debes lamentarte x esa chica en el mundo ay mas, de todos los tipos, pelirrojas, negras, rubias, azules(?)**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$: jaja, azules xD... pues tienes razon! ay muxas chikas en el mundo! ella se lo pierde! =D**

**Damaris_love12:yes! =D **

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:grax x animarme dama-chan :D**

**Damaris_love12:de nada de nada ^^**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:me voy a cenar, xaitosss**

**Damaris_love12:xaooo, k te aprobeche**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:grax**

**Conver con Karen:**

**Damaris_love12:ya ta, karen...te exo de menos T^T**

**KarenXmusicX:xD y yo a ti damaris, por cierto, cuando vienes a Okinawa otra vez? ya pasaron dos años desde que no te veo D:**

**Damaris_love12:no se...le preguntare**

**Damaris_love12:espera, ahora vuelvo**

**KarenXmusicX:ok**

Damaris dejó el ordenador un momento, y bajó la escalera, se fue a la cocina, donde estaban cenando sus padres, comian espaguetis con tomate, y veian por la tele telecinco, donde estaban poniendo el tiempo queharia mañana. Su padre era de cabello castaño con los ojos color plata, como su hija, tenia un poco de barba y bigote, y llevaba unas gafas. Ellos se pecataron de que su hija estaba alli, y la miraron.

-Papa, ¿cuando iremos otra vez a Okinawa?-Su padre pareció sorprenderse un poco.

-pues...no sé, ¿cuando quieres ir?-Le preguntó su madre.

-Cuanto antes mejor, quiero ver a los abuelos.-Su madre abrio la boca para decir algo, pero su padre se levanto de la silla, se dirigió a su hija, la agarró de los hombros, y la miró a los ojos.

-Hija...tu lo que quieres es ver tus amigos de Okinawa, ¿no?tu no quieres ver a tus abuelos.-La miró muy seriamente, ella estaba igual de seria.

-si, les echo de menos, quiero estar con ellos un año o mas, les quiero mucho.-El padre al ver tal seriedad de la niña, la soltó y suspiró.

-Vale...Iremos a Okinawa, ¿te parece bien Rebeca?-Le preguntó a su mujer, mirandola, ella los miró seria. Damaris se puso muy contenta con la decisión de su padre.

-No me parece bien.-A Damaris se le paró el corazón con esa respuesta.

-¿que?¿por que mamá?-Le dijo Damaris a su madre con cara de:''¿por que no quieres dejarme ver mi amigos?'' con un toqe de enfado.

-porque, ¿que pasa con el trabajo de tu padre y yo?bueno, el puede ser otra vez cocinero del restaurante de alli, ¿pero yo que?tengo aqui un buen trabajo, el que no encontré cuando estuvimos en Okinawa.-Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

_**Hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy x3 ya continuaré mañana.**_

_**¿que hará Damaris ahora que su madre no le deja ir a Okinawa a ver a su amigos?**_

_**los sabreis en el proximo capitulo! bss3**_


	2. 2 ¡Damaris va a Okinawa!

_-No me parece bien.-A Damaris se le paró el corazón con esa respuesta._

_-¿que?¿por que mamá?-Le dijo Damaris a su madre con cara de:''¿por que no quieres dejarme ver mi amigos?'' con un toque de enfado._

_-porque, ¿que pasa con el trabajo de tu padre y yo?bueno, el puede ser otra vez cocinero del restaurante de alli, ¿pero yo que?tengo aqui un buen trabajo, el que no encontré cuando estuvimos en Okinawa.-Su madre se cruzó de brazos._

-...pues lo siento Damaris...- A Damaris se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿y si voy a vivir a casa de los abuelos?-Su padre se animó.

-¡Buena idea!-Le revolvió los pelos a su hija.-Asi tu madre no tendrá que dejar su trabajo aqui..-Su padre parecia estar feliz de que su hija fue tan ''inteligente''.

-Bueno..vale, me parece bien.-Damaris estaba tan contenta, por fin podria volver a ver a sus amigos de Okinawa.-pero..es que estar sin mi hija...

-mañana sacaré el boleto de avión para que te vayas mañana pasado a japón. Avisaré a mis padres de que vas a Okinawa.-El padre de Damaris estaba apunto de irse a llamar a sus padres, pero antes Damaris lo abrazó.

-Gracias papi.-Dijo sonriendo.

-De nada tesoro.-Le correspondió el abrazo y se fue a llamar a sus abuelos.

Damaris se fue a su habitación, se sentó muy alegre en su silla junto al ordenador. Estaba deseando contarle a Karen que se iba a Okinawa pasado mañana, y tambien contarselo a Maquenzie, y Héctor, y a...y a...

-¿que es esto?

En la conver de Karen salia un mensaje que mandó el:

**Conver con Karen:**

**KarenXmusicX:me voy ya, xao, mañana me cuentas si vienes a Okinawa, ok? bss**

Se puso triste por que ya no se lo podria contar hasta que se volviera a conectar, osea mañana. Aunque Maquenzie se volvió a conectar, por ello se alegró un poco. Le habló a Maquenzie muy animada.

**Conver con Maquenzie:**

**Damaris_love12:MAQUEEEEEEN!**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:KKKKKK? K PASO?**

**Damaris_love12:ES TERRIBLE! APOCALÍPTICO!(?)**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:K?EN SERIO K PASO K ME TIENES PREOCUPADO!**

**Damaris_love12:...**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:...?**

**Damaris_love12:Me voy a Okinawa a vivir alli otra vez! =DDDDD**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:en serio?**

**Damaris_love12:si**

**$Maquen_yo_no_fui$:URRA! =D AREMOS UNA FIESTA, un momento aora vuelvo.**

**Damaris_love12:oki**

Se desconectó ó unos minutos. Se entretuvo escuchando música, miró si se volvió a conectar, pero...

-WTF?estan conectados todos los del equipo!0.0-De repente le habló Victor.

**Conver con Victor:**

**Vic_Vic45:Damaris! en serio vendras a Okinawa de nuevo?**

**Damaris_love12:si, como lo supiste?**

**Vic_Vic45:me lo acaba de decir Maquenzie x el movil.**

**Damaris_love12:a, x eso se desconectó xD**

**Vic_Vic45:se lo esta diciendo a todo el ekipo que vuelves.**

**Damaris_love12:0.o**

_**Se agregó a Spike a la conversación.**_

**Damaris_love12:Spike? **

**Vic_Vic45:lo agregue yo a la conver xD**

**Spike:Damaris en serio te vienes a Okinawa de nuevo?**

**Vic_Vic45:k si! acaso no te lo dijo Maquenzie?**

**Spike:si, pero crei k era una de sus bromas.**

**Damaris_love12:pues si, voy a Okinawa a vivir.**

**Spike:ay dios, si esto es un sueño no me despiertes! ='D**

**Vic_Vic45:Spike no estas soñando! es verdad!**

**Spike:no, si me acabo de dar cuenta, me acabo de dar un pellizco en la mejilla. xD**

**Damaris_love12:xDDDDDD**

**Spike:xD**

**Vic_Vic45:cuando vienes a Okinawa?**

**Damaris_love12:puesssssssss...adivinalo x3**

**Spike:YA? *O***

**Damaris_love12:^^U no**

**Vic_Vic45:mm...dentro de dos dias?**

**Spike:pasado mañana?**

**Damaris_love12:pasado mañana! =D**

**Spike:bn! acerte! xD**

**Vic_Vic45:chicos, me voy a dormir, xaooo**

**Spike:yo tambn, xaoo**

**Damaris_love12:xaoo, k soñeis con los angelitosss bss**

**Spike:bss**

Y se desconectaron, ya nadie quedaba conectado. Eran las 23:46, bastante tarde la verdad. Mañana tendria que despedirse de los pocos amigos que tenia, la mayoria los perdió por culpa de Ray Dark.

-¡Damaris!¡vete a dormir ya! ¡es muy tarde!-Le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Valee!-Damaris se duchó, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente, que era sábado, se depertó a las 10:00, por el despertador, el cual lanzó por la ventana. Desayunó tostadas de mermelada y un vaso de leche calentita. Se vistió, con unos pantalones vaqueros grises, unos tenis blancos, una camisa blanca con una estrella gris que dejaba al descubierto un hombro, se puso tu trenza y sus orquillas. Decidió sacar al perro a pasear, el perro se llamaba Zucky, era marron con las patas blancas, era un Mastín Español, una hembra. Era una perra muy simpatica y graciosa, siempre le traia la pelota. Damaris cojió la correa.

-¡Zucky!-La perra acudió. Damaris le puso la correa, abrió la puerta, y se fue a pasear el perro. Se llevó su bolso, que tenia su movil,dinero(yo:por si hiciera falta.), ect ect. Giraron una esquina, le cayó algo encima a Damaris, ella lo sujetó para que no cayese al suelo, lo tenia apoyado en su pecho .Vió quien era, era su ex capitán Demonio Strada, uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaba en Italia. Era su mejor amigo antes de lo de Ray Dark.-¿demonio?-Demonio la miró , y cuando se percató que ella lo estaba sujetando de la caida contra su pecho , se apartómirando a otro lado un poco nervioso y sonrojado, ella tambien se sonrojó.

- Ho-hola, perdona, no te vi, y tropecé con una piedra -Dijo mirandola menos sonrojado.

- No importa. - Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y ella decidió romper el hielo.-Me voy mañana, a Okinawa, te echaré de menos Demonio.- Mintió, no le daria tiempo de echarle de menos ya que estaria con sus amigos montando una fiesta y riendo un montón con ellos.

-¿...y cuando volveras?-Esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida, no sabia cuando volveria, quizas nunca lo haria. Demonio la miraba mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos, esperando la respuesta.

-La verdad...no lo sé...-

-...Damaris...-Ella lo miró a los ojos, el miraba el suelo, Damaris iba a hablar, pero de repente Demonio le puso algo en la mano.- ¡Te espero en el cine a las 5 de la tarde! ¡Adios!-Y a continuación se fue coriendo como una bala, Damaris miró que tenia en la mano, era un entrada para el cine a las 5:30 de la pelicula:''Insidius''(yo:perdon no se me ocurrió otra cosa ^^U) era la pelicula mejor de terrordel momento. Su movil sonó, el tono del movil era de la cancion:''Little Mermaid'' de Megurine Luka, era la historia de la sirenita, que se enamoraba de un chico y le salva de morirse, pero el cree que la salvó otra, y sus hermanas dicen:''_¡Asesinaló!_'' ella no quiere, y se suicida. Damaris cojio el movil, miro quien llamaba, era Karen. Habló por el movil.

-Hol..-No le dió tiempo a hablar ya que el otro le interrumpió.

-¿ES CIERTO QUE VIENES A OKINAWA MAÑANA?-Esa pregunta empezaba a ser un poco cansina para la chica.

-Si, te lo dijo Maquenzie, ¿verdad?-Damaris puso los ojos en blanco. Empezó a andar junto a Fucky mientras hablaba por el movil.

-Si, anoche me lo dijo, me llamó al movil tres veces,primero a las 1 de la madrugada, despues me llamó otra vez a las 1:30 pensando que aun no me lo dijo, y a las 2:15, para que lo recordase.-Se le notó en la voz que estaba un poco mosqueado, Maquenzie podria llegar a hacer ese tipo de cosas y mas, una vez, en el cumple de Damaris la llamó a las 7 de la mañana para cantarle feliz cumpleaños. A Damaris le resultaba increible como podria llegar a ser el chico.

-vaya... Karen...me alegro de que pueda verte mañana...-Dijo en una dulce sonrisa, que a cualquiera le pareceria tierna y angelical.

-Y yo...tengo muchas ganas de verte, ojala te pudiera ver ya...oh mierda.-

-¿que pasó?-

-El saldo se me va a acabar ya mismo, chao, hablamos luego por msn.-

-Ok, chao..-Queria seguir hablando con el mucho más rato, le gustaba tanto hablar con el...Se sintió un poco triste por ello, miraba el ladró. Damaris la miró, estaba ladrando a un gato.- Vamos Zucky.-Tiró de la correa un poco, y se fueron a casa. Por el camino vió a una chica y un chico besandose debajo de un arbol, eso le recordaba que en un tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Demonio, le iba a decir que le amaba un dia, cuando estaban jugando al fútbol con sus amigos, pero justo en ese momento llegó Ray Dark, o como le llamaban a los del equipo, Mr. D. Por su culpa cambió el carácter de Demonio, se volvió mas frio y mas egoista.

_**En el próximo capitulo habrá un Flash Back de cuando Damaris le iba a decir:''te amo'' a Demonio. **_

_**pero ocurre algo terrible que hace que Damaris y Demonio dejen de ser los mejores amigos...**_

_**hasta el proximo capítulo! =D**_


	3. Flash Back

_.-·Flash Back·-._

_Era una hermosa tarde, un tanto calurosa la verdad. Estaban jugando un grupo de chicos a fútbol en un campo. Un chico con rastas con el pelo castaños, de ojos azul oscuro recibió el balón, le rodearon 3 chicos, intentaba esquibarlos pero era imposible._

_-¡Eh! ¡Demonio pasamela! _

_El chico miro de donde prevenia la voz, era de su compañera y mejor amiga Damaris, una medio campista, era muy buena jugando al fútbol, era casi la mejor que jugaba del grupo de chicos, sino fuera por Demonio. Ella tenia el cabello suelto, y le tapaba el ojo derecho completamente y un poco el izquierdo, pero lo siuficiente para que pudiese ver, sus ojos eran como de plata. _

_-¡Tuya!-El chico se la pasó, y ella se dirigió a la porteria._

_-¡Remate Dark Lion!-Le dió una patada a la pelota, la pelota tenia encima un león purpura y negro. La pelota fue a a portería y marcó. Demonio se acercó a Damaris, y se chocaron las manos. Todos los chicos que habian jugado se despedían, ya que iban a sus casas. _

_-Lo hiciste espectacular, como siempre.-le dijo Demonio a Damaris, esta sonrió ensenñando los dientes. Ya no quedaba nadie salvo ellos dos._

_-Pero no hubiera sido tan ''espectalucar'' sin ti, Demonio.-Le abrazó y este correspondió un poco sonrojado, se separaron.-Demonio...te tengo que decir una cosa...-Ella estaba un poco sonrojada, el la miró con curiosidad._

_-Dime.-Ella le miró a los ojos mas roja._

_-Yo te a..-_

_-Perdonad que interrumpa este momento tan tierno,-Dijo una voz de hombre, Damaris madijo a ese hombre mil pares de veces, por interrumpirle en su confesión.- pero os vi jugar, y me gustaria formar un equipo de fútbol con vosotros.-Damaris y Demonio miraron quien hablaba, era un hombre de alta edad, rubio, con el cabello largo recojido en una cola, con unas gafas de sol negras vestido de blanco y rojo. Damaris le agarró la mano a Demonio un poco nerviosa.-¿y bien?¿querriais formar un equipo y estar en el Frontier?_

_-¿Frontier?-Le soltó la mano a Damaris y se acercó al hombre, ella se sintió fatal al ver lo que hizo el, tenia ganas de llorar, ¿por que la habia soltado?¡Ella solo queria que le protejiese de ese extraño! ¿¡Por que la ignoró asi!-¿lo dice en serio?_

_-Si.-Dijo el hombre.-Yo seré vuestro entrenador. También os daré mas poder, mas de lo que podriais imaginar.-El hombre sonrió, era muy siniestro. Demonio miró a Damaris, ella le miró con cara de:''no lo hagas, este hombre me da miedo, tengo un mal presentimiento.'' El pareció ignorar su mirar, se acercó mas al hombre, y le tendió la mano.-Acepto.-El hombre le etrechó la mano también, después se se aterró al ver lo que hizo Demonio, ¿como se podia fiar de ese desconocido? ¡Podria ser todo mentira!¡MENTIRA!_

_- D..Demonio...-Demonio giró mirando a Damaris, se diigió a ella, y la miró a lo ojos.-¿por que hiciste eso? podria ser mentira, para utilizarnos...-Ella miro al suelo._

_-Damaris..-El la agarró de los hombros, mirandola fijamente.-¿no lo comprendes?¡Podria ser una gran oportunidad para nosotros! ¡Podriamos formar el mejor equipo del mundo! por favor, Damaris, eres una de las que mejores juegan al fútbol, tienes un talento especial para esto, ¿por que desaprobechar esta oportunidad? no puedo hacer esto solo, te necesito, te lo ruego...Damaris...eres mi mejor amiga...-Ella acabó por resignarse, no podía resistirsele mas a ese chico, apesar de su mal presentimiento y desconfianza hacia a aquel hombre._

_-De acuerdo...lo haremos juntos.- Dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, este le sonrió todo ilusionado._

_-Gracias Damaris te prometo que no te defraudaré.-La abrazó, ella dudó por un momento si abrazarle también, pero al final se decidió y lo abrazó. Estaba en realidad muy triste, por que Demonio dijo:'' __**Eres mi mejor amiga**__'' eso querria decir que él solo la consideraria una amiga, pero nada más. Ella borró la sonrisa y aprobechando el abrazo, ella derramó una lagrima sin que lo notase él._

_Pasados unos dias Demonio y Damaris volvieron a encontrarse con ese hombre, les dijo que se llamaba Mister D. Dios, como odiaba Damaris a ese hombre, interfirió justo en el momento en que Damaris le iba a decir a Demonio que le queria, a veces ella deseaba matarlo por hacer eso. Mister D. quedó con ellos en un sitio, en una calle. Cuando ellos llegaron, en la calle estaban algunos amigos de ellos dos, de los que solian jugar partidos de fútbol, mientras tanto otros solo eran desconocidos de su edad. Se acercó una limusina(yo: 0.o de primera clase!), y se paró delante de ella y de Demonio, se bajo la ventanilla, y se pudo ver a Mister D._

_-Subid.- Damaris lo miró con cara de no los chicos iban subiendo en la limusina, Demonio también iba a subir a la limusina, pero ella le detenió._

_-¿Cómo que subamos?- Dijo D. le sonrió de forma muy siniestra._

_-Desconfías de mí, ¿no es cierto?- Demonio miró nervioso a Damaris, y su expresión parecía que le decía a Damaris: '' vamos, deja de decir tonterias.'' Ella hizo caso omiso de su expresión, y miró muy seriamente a Mister D._

_-Sí, completamente, no tengo ninguna razón de confiar en alguien como tú.- Le señaló._

_-Pués no vengas, no te necesitamos.- A Damaris le dió una punzada al corazón._

_-Si la necesitamos,y va a venir.-El la agarró de la mano, y la metió a la fuerza a la limusina._

_-¡¿Que haces...?-_

_-Calla, te necesito junto a mi, no lo puedo hacer solo. Por favor, aquel dia...me lo prometiste...-Ella se sento en un asiento de la limusina._

_-*Que yo recuerde no te prometí nada..pero aun asi...*Ok..vale..-El chico la abrazó._

_-Gracias Damaris ..._

_Llegaron a un edifio, la limusina se detenió delante del edifio. Bajaron todos, y fueron acompañados por varios hombre de negro con gafas negras, a Damaris no le gustaba nada de esto, estaba muy inquieta, Demonio lo notó y le agarró la mano mostrandole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Los hombre de negro les acompañaron hasta llegar a un pasillo blanco, parecia el pasillo de un hospital. Uno de los hombres , que era alto, moreno, con cabello rubio, les mandó a los chicos que se quedasen ahí esperando. Al cabo de un rato llamaron a un chico, el entró nervioso, pasaron largos minutos._

_-Demonio...te debo de decir algo...-Le dijo Damaris a Demonio un poco sonrojada._

_-Dime..-El la miró con un poco de curiosidad._

_-Yo te...yo te a..-_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡PARAD!¡SOLTADME! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO! ¡¿QUE ME HABEIS PINCHADO! ¡ESO NO ERA ANESTESIA!-Damaris se calló al escuchar eso, todos lo escucharon, se oia detras de la puerta, todos asustados intentaron huir, pero los hombres de negro los detenieron._

_-¿A donde creeis que vais?-Dijo un hombre de pelo negro muy blanco, era uno de los hombres de negro que detenian el paso hacia la salida, los agarraron a todos y los ataron menos a Damaris y a Demonio que lograron espacar de ellos. Pero uno de los hombres se dió cuenta y los persiguió.-¡Volved!_

_-¡Que te lo crees tu!-Gritó Demonio, Damaris lo sabia, sabia que ocurriría algo asi, debió advertirselo a Demonio, estaba tan arrepentida de no haberlo echo, estaba llorando de miedo. Damaris iba por delante de Demonio. El hombre alcanzó a Demonio.-¡Damaris corre!_

_-¡¿Pero y tu..?-_

_-¡Da igual! ¡CORRE!-Damaris corrió todo lo que pudo, logró despistar a los hombres metiendose en una habitación de limpieza, los hombres se fueron y ella salió del cuarto. Vió que metian a Demonio en la habitación en la que metieron al chico que chilló, escuchó gritos suyos, no lo soportó mas y entró con una fregona como arma(yo: =_= fregona como arma? pero k arma es esa?)._

_-¡DEJAD A DEMONIO EN PAZ!- Entonces cuando se les acercó unos hombres les dió fregonazo a cada uno en la cabeza, y se desmayaron por el golpe(yo:0.0) Mister D. se acercó a ella, Damari le iba a dar un fregonazo pero el lo paró, y partió la fregona. Entonces unos hombre la agarraron por detrás sin que Damaris se diese cuenta, ella se reistió pero se rindió. _

_-¿que dejemos a Demonio en paz? ¡Si lo dejamos como nuevo!-Dijo Mister D. y mostró esa sonrisa suya siniestra._

_-Si, es cierto.-Damaris reconoció esa voz, era de Demonio, el apareció detrás de Mister D. y se acercó a ella mostrando la misma sonrisa que Mister D._

_-¿D..Demonio...?-Tenia ganas de llorar, ¿que le pasaba a Demonio?_

_-El mismo, será mejor que te hagan a ti tambien el Programa Anerith.-¿QUE ERA ESO?_

_-¡¿Que...? ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?-Unos hombres se llevaron a Damaris a una camilla y la ataron.-¡SOLTADME! ¡YA!-Un hombre le pincho algo, y se durmió, no recordaba nada mas..._

_Damaris sentía que estaba en una cama, muy cómoda, oia voces a su alrededor, tenía un ligero dolor en la cabeza y los ojos, pero sentía las piernas dormidas, ''será de la postura'', pensó ella. _

_-Mister D. ...Con esta chica la operación salió realmente bien, es la que mejor nos quedó, increiblemente lo hicimos tan bien que es totalmente imposible que tenga efectos secundarios...pero...-Dijo un hombre tenia la voz un poco aguda._

_-¿Pero qué?-Dijo Mister D._

_-El lavado de cerebro aun no lo hicimos, el que pidió usted para esta chica, por que parecía ir contra tu voluntad.-Dijo el hombre un poco apenado._

_-Hacedlo cuanto antes, despertará pronto.-_

_-Lo haremos ya.-Ella escuchó todo lo que dijeron, se levantó de golpe de la cama, aunque ella observó que era una camilla y estaba rodeada de maquinas, uno de los hombres la iba a agarrar, pero ella le dió un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella no se lo podia creer, lo habia lanzado hacia la miedo, se fue corriendo dando puñetazos para abrir el camino, pero se detenió cuando se encontró a Demonio delate suya._

_-¡Demonio vayamonos!-Le agarró la mani y tiró de el para llevarselo, pero el estaba inmovil. Ella comenzó a llorar.-¡Demonio..!_

_-Olvídate de mí, no te necesito para nada, si quieres huir, hazlo, pero sin mí, pero ya no seras mi amiga si te vas.-Ella no sabia que hacer, ¿irse o quedarse?_

_-De acuerdo...-Ella soltó su mano y se fue, corrió tanto como les permitió sus piernas, Demonio seguia con la misma cara, aunque por dentro se sentía dolido por que ella se separó de el.. Los hombres seguian intentando atraparla, pero al final escapó, ya que se volvió mas rapida por aquel programa._

_Damaris aquel dia se fue a su casa, y miró la hora, habian pasado 2 horas solo, un gran alivio para ella. Pasó el tiempo, y Damaris ahora se encontraba en la entrada de un campo de fútbol, donde el equipo D. y el equipo Orfeo con algunos jugadores del Inazuma Japon jugaban un partido para que los del equipo Orfeo recuperaran su pueto en la selección. Estuvieron hablando de algo, pero Damaris no se enteró de que, ella al ver a Demonio con esas pintas; con la cola en el cabello, esas gafas, y esa capa le pareció totalmente ridículo. El partido empezó, en la primera parte iba muy bien, pero en el segundo tiempo iban empeorando, y acabaron perdiendo. Al final del partido Demonio estaba solo en el campo, estaba atardeciendo, Damaris se acercó a el, el se dió cuenta de que estaba ella cerca y la miró._

_-Damaris...yo...-El estaba apunto de pedirle perdón por el comportamiento que tuvo anteriormente, ella lo abrazó._

_-Creí que habia pasado algo malo...-El correspondió._

_-Lo siento de verdad, perdóname..-Ella se separó de el, y le sonrió._

_-Te perdono.-_

_-¿Demonio? ¿que haces con esa chica?- Ellos miraron de donde provenía la voz, era de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, de piel blanca como el mármol. Demonio se dirigió hacia esa chica y la abrazó, y le dió un beso en la mejilla._

_-Nada cielo, es solo una amiga.- ''¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Ella es...tu novia...?'' pensó Damari cuando le dió el beso Demonio a esa chica, a la cual el llamaba ''cielo''._

_-Ah...vamonos a casa.-Ella le cojió de la mano._

_-Vale...-El le sonrió a aquella chica. Entonces miró a Damaris.-Damaris, me voy con ella, adios.-_

_-Adios...-Ella se puso a llorar cuando el se fue.-¿por que...?¿por que no me dijiste que tenias novia...?Estuvo el resto del dia llorando por eso. Ya no serian ambos los mismos uno con el otro._

_**Ahh...por fín terminé! tarde dos dias en escribir esto -3- me costó bastante...**_

_**¿quien será esa chica que se cree que es la novia de Demonio?**_

_**Lo vereis en el proximo capitulo!(creo ._.U)**_


End file.
